Physical Education
by AttackOnEreri
Summary: ONE SHOT! It's a hot day and Eren is forced to do P.E, his relentless teacher, Levi caught him slacking and made him stay behind. An unfortunate tumble left Eren retreating to the shower where he relieved himself. Highschool AU! LevixEren :3


**Hey guys! **

**Sorry I haven't updated Long Distance or You can tell me in a while. I'm kind of in a writers block for the two. I wrote a One Shot to keep you all at bay, this is my first One Shot and first _real_ smutty part. Please enjoy and tell me what you think and whether I should do more...**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own SNK or its characters. It all belongs to Isayama**

* * *

The names, Eren Jaeger. I am a high school student at the age of 16. It won't be long until I go off to college, I'm in year 11 so it is my last year, thank god too. I'm sick of this shit-hole, pathetic excuse of a school.

It was last lesson, a lesson I loathe… P.E. Who on Earth invented it? Who enforced that it is compulsory to do it. Today was far too hot, all other teachers let their classes do sports inside. The cool, ventilated indoors.

But, no, not us. Mr Rivaille didn't care, he always made us do sports outside. Come rain or shine. It was shine, today. I absolutely loathe heat too. I would much rather be too cold than too hot. I get angry and bothered and too sweaty, for my own good.

Mr Rivaille was my P.E teacher, he was fit. Fit in the athletic context. His petit framed was filled with defined muscles. They weren't too defined, nor were there too many. Just enough. Mr Rivaille had charcoal coloured hair shaped into an undercut. His eyes, sharp and intimidating. The shape matching his cold, grey irises. A button nose and pink, plush lips were situated below his eyes. The man's skin was pale and unmarked. This was surprising due to the fact we were constantly outside. He either didn't seem to tan, or he always put on _Strong_ sun cream. Anyway, the man was attractive, don't get me wrong, but his face was permanently set as a scowl. This factor kind of took away from his looks, although he was still gorgeous nonetheless.

I would find myself staring at him during lessons. He didn't really seem to notice. That could have been because he just shrugged it off as me paying attention (all be it a little too much,) or just ignored other possibilities. Mr Rivaille was beautiful, there was no denying. He voice fit him perfectly. It was deep and soothing, with an underlying strictness to it. A voice I wouldn't mind waking up to in the morning.

If you didn't guess, yes I am gay. Everyone knew, but didn't care. A lot of people I know date the same sex: Mikasa x Annie, Jean x Marco, Bertholdt x Reiner. Armin was also gay, he had his eyes on the principal though. He tried to hide it, but it was painfully obvious he had the hot's for Principal Smith. The Headmaster was handsome though, just not my type. The only straight couples were Connie x Sasha and also Miss Zoe (The biology teacher) x Moblit (Her assistant.)

Back to the story…

The day was too hot and Mr Rivaille had us running laps. For the _WHOLE_ lesson. We didn't have Physical Education much, only once a week actually. But he made sure every lesson with him was a living nightmare, for us.

There was about 15 minutes to the lesson, but I couldn't go on any longer. I really couldn't. But I _had_ to keep going. If anyone stopped they would have to stay behind and run it again. No one did stop. They were all much fitter than me. My class was the top, compulsory P.E class, I don't know why because I'm useless. But here I am. I was at the back, figures. I tried to run and manage my breathing I really did. But my shoelace came untied, I decided against stopping to tie them and kept running.

I stood on my lace and flew forward into the grassy terrain, the floor greeting my face with a violent punch. I let out a small shriek as a did, to compensate my arms not being able to break my fall.

"Jaeger, get your ass up, you lazy shit."

I looked up to see the petit teacher striding towards me, a displeased look on his face. _Oh, fuck_. I pushed myself of the ground, cringing in pain when a put pressure on my ankle. I must have landed on it funny because it hurt like fuck. "S-sorry, sir. I fell, I'll just g-get going now…" I said, limping away from the little angry man.

"You stupid brat." Mr Rivaille muttered under his breath, as I limped away. Not caring that I was in a state of discomfort. He knew from the way I limped that it wasn't sprained or twisted. He knew after a little more movement it would be as right as rain.

It was, eventually. After about 10 minutes of limping it was fine.

"Everyone, to me." A loud voice boomed across the field. Mr Rivaille stood by the start/finish line. All of his class halted at the announcement and headed towards said teacher, cutting across the track.

Once the class had gathered round the teacher he looked at all the sweaty faces, people taken by exhaustion. He was proud of them though he never did show it, he never showed any emotion. Something I had grown to admire about the man. Some thought this quality was awful and pushed them away, I loved the mysterious aura the teacher held. Anyway, he was proud that everyone had complied with his orders of not stopping. Hell, even Armin Arlert managed to comply. But, me, he wasn't happy at me.

Of course he wasn't, no one ever was. My mum had died, my dad had left. Even Mikasa, my adopted sister, hated me sometimes.

"Well done, class. Now get changed and shower you filthy brats. Jaeger, you stay where you are. I need a word."

_Shit_, was all I could think. Why me?

Once everyone had cleared off, Mr Rivaille and I stood there. His grey eyes bore into mine. But my eyes were downcast, gazing at the dirt.

The raven-haired man broke the silence. "As a punishment for stopping, we are going to work on your fitness levels. Now drop and give me 20."

As much as I hated to obey, I knew better than to disobey the small man. I stepped back, dropping onto my knees. I leaned forward until I was on all fours and stretched my legs out behind me, shuffling into a press-up position. I started my 20.

Mr Rivaille, sighed clicking his tongue to add more evidence to his displeased state. "Your ass is too high, brat. Sort it out."

I did just that and lowered my ass to a more, acceptable position.

It had nearly been an hour since school finished. Mr Rivaille had me doing more fitness activities but, after about 40 minutes he made me do more laps. I was on my last one, nearing the finish and Mr Rivaille started to walk towards me. My shoelaces were still untied, I had forgotten about them as they didn't trouble me anymore. As soon as I was about to push them out of the way. One caught under my foot, propelling me forward once more. I had braced myself to impact the floor, squeezing my eyes shut. But apparently I didn't hit the floor. No, it was something else. I opened my eyes, my jaw dropped and a sense of dread washed over me.

I had fallen onto Mr Rivaille.

"Get of me, brat." He said in a calm and collected voice but anger was so apparent.

I looked down once more, my mind trying to comprehend my situation over and over, wishing this wasn't happening. But no, it was. The fact that I was on top of my crush, ruined me, but pleased me at the same time. I felt a familiar heat pool in my burning abdomen. A sensation that my brought by the _dreams_, the _fantasies_ I had over the very man beneath me. Oh shit, I was getting a boner…

"S-sorry, Mr Rivaille," I said, scrambling onto my feet in record speed. "I tripped. I-I'm just going to take a shower." I ran off before Mr Rivaille could answer, making sure he didn't see my burning man hood.

Crashing into the changing room I was thankful there were no after school clubs today, that the changing rooms were empty. The only think in there was my things on a solitary hook. I looked rather lonely. Searching through my sports bag, I pulled out a towel and some shower gel/shampoo. I walked into the shower section and headed for the disabled cubicle. It was the least used one and had a chair in it so I decided to use it.

I closed the door and placed my towel on the hook on said door. My bottle was placed on the chair and I started the shower, adjusting it to my desired temperature.

A burning sensation, down below, caused me to avert my attention back to my problem. My dick was to its fullest. I stood proud and tall, pre-cum already leaking out of the end. I was thankful no one was in here with me because this is a problem that needed to be solved. It burnt to the point of it becoming painful.

My right hand started to stroke my arousal, springing it to life. "nnngh…" I moaned, hoping the sound would be drowned out by the battering water. I soon grabbed my length and started to pump. My mind referring back to the situation that caused this. Back to Mr Rivaille. I was in pure ecstasy, small jolts of pleasurable electricity rang through my body making me moan further.

"Ahhh, M-mr Rivaille… nnnn." My breath turned into pants, moans becoming louder. So loud I didn't hear someone enter the room.

I increased my pumping speed, thinking of the man that drove me to this. Drove me to sexual frustration, bordering insanity. I had never had sex before, I haven't even kissed anyone before. Though I knew how to do sex. I have watched porn. Who hasn't it's a silent tradition that teenagers housed, boys and girls alike.

"Y-yesss… Oh, mhnnn… Mr R-Rivaille!" I screamed, my coil snapping, painting the teal walls of the cubicle, white. I moved back, sitting on the bench behind me. I panted as my body returned to its former state. My eyes were shut, my back cooling on the cold tiles, it was almost perfect. Almost.

The door was kicked open. This caused my eyes to shoot open too.

_Shit!_

There, Mr Rivaille stood. But to my surprise, he didn't seem angry. No, not at all. This scared me even more. Realising I was naked and my towel was too far away. I turned my body and raised my leg slightly, arms stretched across my chest.

"M-mr Rivaille! Sir, it's not what it looks like, I can expl-"

I was cut off my said man lunging forward, his lips crashing into mine. The water ran over both of us, soaking Mr Rivaille's clothes. But he didn't care, I didn't care. My mind was focused on his, solely him. His lips, his taste, his scent. It was all _perfect_.

The charcoal-haired man ran his tongue across my bottom lip requesting entrance. I was severely inexperienced, so didn't quite understand the gesture. Mr Rivaille realised this and pinched at my nipple, enticing a moan for me.

He took this as an opportunity and slipped his tongue in, his wet muscle dancing around my cavern. Poking my tongue, urging me to dance to. It did, eventually.

Mr Rivaille straddled me, deepening the kiss. He dug his fingers into my waist causing me to moan once more, sending delicious vibrations through our mouths. I deepened the kiss further, wrapping my arms around his neck, tilting my neck so that his tongue was practically fucking my throat.

My lungs started to burn for oxygen, causing me to reluctantly break the kiss. "Mr… Rivaille…" I panted.

"Call… me… Levi…" He too panted, trying to recover all the lost air in his lungs.

Levi started to attack my neck, nipping and sucking here and there. Leaving admirable hickeys as a souvenir. "You drive me crazy, brat. I see how you stare at me and it makes me want to repeatedly pound into you until you cannot walk anymore."

This comment left me a little taken-aback. I wanted- no, I _needed_ this. "Please, do… Levi!"

A devilish smirk lit up. "Please do what, _eren?_"

The way my name rolled off his tongue sent heat down south and chills down my spine. "I want you to fuck me… Fuck me senseless!" I screamed, buckling my hips.

Levi got up, causing me to whimper at the lost contact. This made Levi's smirk grow considerably. "So, eager…" he teased, beginning to undress himself.

Once all of said man's clothes were off, he attacked me once more. He caught me in a vicious, passionate kiss. Mr Rivaille's hands, which were on my shoulders, fell down my chest slowly, stroking it down with a gentle caressing touch. When he reached my arousal he gripped it, causing me to gasp and moan in pleasure, "nnngh… Levi."

He started to pump me and continued so, until I was close to my edge. "L-Levi… I'm go-gonna…" As soon as it was said, Levi stopped. This caused me to whimper even more than before. The loss of contact killing me.

The charcoal haired man raised three fingers to my lips. "Suck." He said, apparent that he was not going to further as to why he asked this.

I did as I was told, smothering his fingers in my saliva, making them slippery and wet. Moans were enticed out of me as Levi created friction, grinding us both together. Our body's soaking in the showers water.

When Levi was satisfied with my sucking he pulled his fingers out and got down on his knees.

I was about to question what he was doing, until he probed my ass with his index finger. It felt strange but I soon relaxed, knowing it was the only way to ease this strange feeling. Soon he slipped another finger in, causing me to add yet more moans and groans to the growing list.

Electricity shot through my body, sending me into a silent screaming frenzy. My back arching and my pants became heavier. He had found it.

Levi adjusted his angle so he could hit this same spot, over and over. "Ahhh, nhhh… Levi… MORE!" I screamed after he poked in a third finger.

Feeling as though I was prepared enough, Levi pushed me into the corner of the bench, giving him enough room to fit on. He climbed on, shoving one leg off the bench and propping the other over his shoulder. "Are you sure you want this, Eren?" He asked.

"Y-yes!" I screamed, not being able to wait any longer. "I want to feel you inside of me!"

That was all Levi needed. He aligned his cock to my tight ring, plunging himself into my warmth. We both gasped and moan simultaneously. I screamed out in pleasurable pain as he pushed further in.

"Relax." He reassured me, leaving his sentence at that.

I did, he continued to push in until I consumed him all. I adjusted myself and nodded, signalling him to move.

Mr Rivaille slowly pulled out and pushed back in. Causing me to moan out like a wanton whore. "AHHH! LEVI… Y-yes… faster!" Levi gladly complied with this command. As he started to moan too. I knew he was close to his climax, as was I.

He continued to pound me and I continued to scream out loud. "Nnnnnghn… LEVI! Yes… right there." I screamed as he continued to smash into my prostate.

"ughhh… Eren." Levi moaned.

This sent me over the edge, I spilled my seed out onto both of our stomachs, my whole body clenched and snapped Levi's coil in the process. He came inside me, coating my walls in his delicious essence.

He pulled out of me and lay against my chest, both of us basking in the after sex glow.

"That was my first time. I got my first kiss and I lost my virginity." I started, feeling Levi's hot cum drip out of my ass and onto the tiled floor where it was washed away.

Levi looked up and pecked a light kiss on my cheeks. This action was soft and sweet, it made me feel happy. Said man looked me dead in the eyed, his half lidded eyes burning with emotion.

"Eren, I love you."

I felt so happy I could just die on the spot. He loved me! "I love you, Levi."

We both smiled and embraced into another sweet kiss. "Will you be my boyfriend?" Levi asked, catching me by surprise. I was dying to hear the words from this man, I never knew he felt this way. I guess he put up a façade, a mask to hide this taboo of a feeling.

I smiled and nodded, "Only if you will be mine."

They both lay there, in the changing rooms. Water ran down their bodies as they basked in the after sex glow and also the happiness of their confessions.

Loving words rang through his mind:

_Eren, I love you._

* * *

**It's a bit cheesy but I think it's good for a first attempt. Like I said, please review! Also I would love it if you checked out my other two fanfictions too. Expect more from me :3**

**Bye, for now **


End file.
